


Ice Ice Coffee

by exolimelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOLimelight2017, Famous!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolimelight/pseuds/exolimelight
Summary: This is the story of Kyungsoo's first time at an ice skating rink together with his boyfriend and professional skater, Jongin. Short, sweet and with a sprinkle of the sassy skater Sehun.





	Ice Ice Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 308  
> Pairing/Main Character(s): D.O./Kai  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 4800
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I had so much fun writing this! Thanks to L for cheering me on and being my inspiration. Oh, and if anyone is curious about Jongin’s music and skating style, his program is inspired by Misha Ge’s The Nutcracker so I encourage you to go watch that after you’ve finished reading. Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

 

“We literally just got here! Maybe wait with the thermos until we have actually done some skating?”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin and slowly lowered the cup of coffee he’d already poured himself.

 

“But it’s freezing in here! You’d think going inside and finding it colder than outside would defeat the fundamental purpose of a building, right?”

 

“Nice try, but quit stalling. Leave the thermos here, put that helmet on and grab your skates. Time to get onto the ice!”

 

The rink had public sessions every weekend and by the time Kyungsoo and Jongin had gotten there the ice was already jam-packed with all sorts of people. To Kyungsoo’s absolute horror there were lots of little girls doing amazing spins and raising their legs up high, making broad strokes across the ice looking completely effortless. But as he had a closer look he realised that there were plenty of beginners as well. Many of them were his age and refusing to let go of the walls, something that gave him at least a tiny bit of comfort.

 

“Is it usually this crowded?” Kyungsoo asked while securing his skates by the rinkside one last time, trying to buy some more time before getting onto the ice and facing a possible death or at least an injury or two. He was definitely not the athletic type, nor was he famous for his grace and balance.

 

“Nope.” Jongin admitted, sitting down next to Kyungsoo. “But ever since Yaoi on Ice aired the interest in figure skating has peaked even more. As if it wasn’t popular enough already with me in the business.” he laughed.

 

“Yeah, fresh of a victory at Worlds one can easily understand why.” Kyungsoo smiled and finished tying his left boot for the fifth and final time, moving on to the right one.

 

“Don’t forget two Grand Prix titles and one at Four Continents! And, I’ve only done three seasons as a senior!” Jongin grinned.

 

“Of course. My bad.” Kyungsoo laughed and glanced at Jongin’s skates. The blades were golden, well suited for a champion. Kyungsoo’s own rentals were a boring grey, suited for a complete beginner who was stiff as a board.

 

“Very well then! Time to get on the ice, Soo. You can hold my hand if you want to.”

 

“Yes please! It’s in your big interest to do so, cause if you let go I doubt I’ll make it back home in one piece.”

 

And so, with these words, Kyungsoo and Jongin stepped onto the ice. Ice had never been this slippery, Kyungsoo thought to himself and immediately grabbed ahold of Jongin. His hands caught onto his boyfriend’s upper arms and when Jongin gracefully skated backwards Kyungsoo was pulled along. Absolutely horrified, the latter held on for dear life and glanced down at his feet. He had been told to keep them steady and pointed forward, and although he was shaking like an aspen leaf he was still standing.

 

“Okay Soo, eyes on me!” Jongin commanded and Kyungsoo looked up. His eyes locked on Jongin’s and he instantly felt a little safer.

 

“Here.” Jongin said and held out his hands, offering them to Kyungsoo. “I can move better if you hold my hands and not my arms.”

 

Kyungsoo did as told and carefully shifted his hands, one at a time. Neither he nor Jongin were wearing gloves, and the skin to skin was incredibly comforting.

 

“Okay. So, I think learning to navigate without holding onto something feels like a realistic goal for today, don’t you agree?” Jongin asked.

 

“I think that sounds about right, yeah.” Kyungsoo agreed. “Let’s not overdo this, it would be a tragedy if I ended up in the hospital after a date with you.”

 

“Definitely. Okay, so I will now skate backwards very slowly. I want you to avoid looking down at your feet, just try to bend your knees a little and allow yourself to be swept along. You think you can do that?” Jongin cockily raised his eyebrows and if Kyungsoo was the type to blush he would be red as a tomato by now.

 

“Gotcha. Let’s get this over with as quickly as possible.” he agreed.

 

With a swift motion, Jongin pushed backwards and a terrified Kyungsoo was pulled along. His desire to let go of Jongin’s hands, bend down and crawl across the ice on all fours back to the benches was overwhelming, but it was too late to back out now. Keeping his eyes locked on Jongin’s and and with every stroke Jongin did he made sure to take a deep breath.

After what felt like hours, Jongin suddenly let go of Kyungsoo’s hands and the latter almost fell over even though they had stopped moving.

 

“Don’t! I’ll fall! Jongin! Please!”

 

“Soo. That was one lap. We’ve made it around the rink! Well done.”

In utter disbelief, Kyungsoo looked up and Jongin was indeed correct. They’d only gone around the rink once. Once!

 

“I’ll have to say, that felt like at least a thousand laps. Are you sure it hasn’t been an hour?”

“I’m fairly sure. We’ve only been skating for five minutes.”

Kyungsoo blinked a few times as Jongin started laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall.

  
  


It would eventually dawn on Kyungsoo that skating with Jongin would mimic the experience of sitting through your least favorite class at school that unfortunately enough was led by the kindest and most likeable teacher in existence. You absolutely hated the chore but you’d rather die than disappoint your instructor. After another 15 minutes of being dragged around the rink he’d at least stopped shaking.

 

“You’re getting the hang of it! Ready for the next step?” Jongin asked and before Kyungsoo had the chance to give an answer, which of course would have sounded along the lines of ‘hell to the no’, Jongin let go of his right hand. Although Kyungsoo had gradually been trying to balance on his own and not placing his entire weight on Jongin’s hands this caused him to almost fall over.

 

“One hand? Jongin, this is a terrible idea.” he mumbled and used his free hand to fix his helmet which had been slipping down his forehead ever since he started skating.

“Are you calling me a bad teacher? I know you can do this. I’ll hold onto your left hand and keep you steady. Push off carefully and try to do big and calm strokes. Come on!” Jongin prompted and before his boyfriend could protest he pushed off, dragging the boy with the shaking legs and too big of a helmet along.

 

Seeing no other option, Kyungsoo took a deep breath and pushed off, allowing his foot to leave the ice for a millisecond. He quickly put it back down again when he felt like his sense of balance was failing him, but when he glanced over at Jongin’s face the renown skater was beaming. The proud smile encouraged him to push off again, using his other foot this time and voila! He was skating!

 

He got the hang of it after going around the rink a couple of more times, but when Jongin asked if he was ready to let go of his hand he refused.

“Baby steps. Give me a little more time and we can give it a try.”

 

“Sure! In all honesty, getting to hold your hand in public is awesome and something I wouldn’t want to miss out on. Every excuse is a good excuse.”

“I guess having a rockstar status and a constant place in the spotlight does take a huge toll on your personal life.”

 

“You have no idea. Does it bother you?”

 

“No. Or, well, yes. A bit. But in the end, that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. For you. For us.”

“I’m so relieved you feel that way, you know I…”

 

But Jongin never got to finish his sentence. Suddenly, a boy their age appeared right in front of them and blocked their path. Jongin immediately did a hockey stop, but Kyungsoo wasn’t skilled enough to follow. The strain on their hands caused Jongin to let go and Kyungsoo kept gliding, past the boy and eventually he hit the wall with arms flailing and a silent scream on his lips. Well there, he collapsed and ended up with his butt sat on the unfriendly, cold ice. Unable to get up on his own, he leaned against the wall and after a moment of struggling he was back on his feet.

 

Jongin rushed over to him with an apologetic look on his face, followed by the boy who had an unnecessarily loud laugh. He was tall, taller than Jongin, and his hair was bleached. The jacket he wore was the same as Jongin’s and before Kyungsoo had the chance to ask his boyfriend if he was a fellow professional skater, the blonde boy opened his mouth.

 

“Sorry! I had no idea the great national hero Kim Jongin was giving beginner lessons today. My bad. I’ll be a little more careful next time.”

 

Jongin answered him in a voice raised ever so slightly.

 

“Sehun. We’re kind of in the middle of something here. Would you mind leaving us alone?”

 

“Haha, I shouldn’t think so.” the boy called Sehun replied. “Unless you’re actually giving a skating lesson on your day off to a total noob, I’d like to know what’s going on here. He a close friend of yours?”

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin exchanged a look and Jongin seemed to hesitate a bit before opening his mouth.

 

“Something like that, yeah.” Jongin said, gesturing towards Kyungsoo. “And this is Sehun. My teammate, self-proclaimed best friend and also this rink’s resident pain in the ass.”

 

“I prefer the term frenemy, or arch nemesis bff.” Sehun proclaimed and Kyungsoo dared to let out a little laugh. “No, but we’ve been rinkmates since we were like five. We’ve always skated together and all of Jongin’s friends are my friends, which is why it bothers me that this is the first time I’ve seen you. Are you new acquaintances?”   
  
  


“Something like that, yeah.” Kyungsoo echoed and Jongin skated over to his side.

 

“Sehun, I thought you had the day off? Why are you even here?” Jongin asked, placing his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Oh please. If I shall ever defeat you I can’t rest. I’m perfecting my quads and coming for your title, Ice Prince.” 

 

“Haha! I’d like to see you try, Ice Fairy.”

 

“You know how much I hate that title, Jongin. If anyone’s the fairy here, it’s you with your godforsaken classical skating style and ballet moves.”

 

“As if that doesn’t make me elegant like a prince, mr My-quad-lutz-has-more-artistic-value-than-your-world-known-spirals.” Jongin countered.

 

Kyungsoo was starting to understand the jargon at this point, but if his boyfriend was going to have a bitch-off he would prefer for it to take place somewhere where he could sit down in safety and maybe even have that precious cup of coffee he’d been looking forward to all day.

 

“I get it, you’re very different skaters and you like to do different things. Maybe you can instead show me some of these moves while I watch?” Kyungsoo sneakily proposed and although Jongin made a face that told him he’d rather teach some more, Sehun pumped his fist in the air and started skating backwards towards the bleachers at the rinkside, small enough to fit inside the arena but big enough to host a an audience for local competitions.

 

“You start, Jongin. Bring it on!” he exclaimed and as he did so, he grabbed ahold of Kyungsoo’s wrists and pulled the startled boy along at a pace that was much more rapid than Jongin’s gentle one. To be honest, it was a miracle they made it across the ice without collapsing and once the duo was close to the benches Jongin allowed himself to giggle and with a shrug he started going around the rink, finally warming up for real.

 

Sehun held Kyungsoo’s hands and helped him step off the ice and onto the ground. He over to the bench where Kyungsoo had placed his shoes and the second they got there Kyungsoo sat down, untied the knots on his skates and freed his feet from their prison. Sehun had put on his guards when they stepped off the ice and sat down next to him while letting out a laugh and patting his shoulder.

 

“I know right? Feels like heaven.” He said while walking Kyungsoo back to the bleachers and up the stairs, back to the bench where his thermos was waiting for him. 

 

“Indeed.” Kyungsoo agreed and poured some warm coffee from the thermos into the now cold cup he’d tried to have earlier, making the mixture lukewarm. “I can’t wait to see Jongin skate, and I’m thankful I get to do it from this safe spot.”

 

“How did you meet?” Sehun asked as they both watched Jongin glide across the ice on one foot, his left leg stretched out behind him. ”Jongin rarely brings non-skater friends to the rink.”

 

“Well, truth be told, we’re not really  _ friends _ .” Kyungsoo responded truthfully and downed his coffee in one big gulp. He then took off his helmet and Sehun took the opportunity to playfully ruffle his hair.  “But we met in a coffee shop where I work part time. He was a frequent customer and a big fan of our breakfast menu.”

 

“That sounds like the beginning of a cheesy romance. Wait, what did you say your name was again?” 

 

“I didn’t. It’s Kyungsoo.”

 

Sehun’s eyes suddenly grew wide. He then started laughing like a maniac, making the other people on the benches turn their heads to see what was going on.

 

“So  _ you’re _ Kyungsoo! I should’ve known! Jongin never shuts up about you. I’m so happy he finally brought you to see me.”

 

“Jongin’s told you… About me?” Kyungsoo said in disbelief. 

 

“Of course he has. Despite being his number one rival, we’re still best friends. You’re Kyungsoo, his wonderful, dreamy, barista boyfriend.” 

 

“Well… Yeah. But this is strange, he wanted to keep our relationship a secret since it’s pretty new and his career dictates his public image and…” Kyungsoo said, trying to wrap his head around this sudden twist.

 

“He did tell me about that, yes. But we share everything and although he seemed reluctant to introduce you earlier, he’s just shy. Trust me, he would’ve told me it was you the second you left.”

 

Kyungsoo looked back down at Jongin who was still skating across the ice. His boyfriend then skated past where they were sitting and with a wink he grabbed his skating guards, before stepping off the ice a few meters away and disappearing.

 

“Where’s he going?” Kyungsoo asked, a little dazed. Butterflies had appeared in his tummy because of Sehun’s endearing words about his shy boyfriend. 

 

“Probably to talk to the staff. I’m suspecting he’ll show off his new short program for the season and for that he’ll need music. I’ll slip them mine later, when it’s my turn to show off.”

 

“I see. What music does he use?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“You’ll see. Anyway, I feel the need to follow up on the fact that you two are dating because I’ve been waiting forever for this moment to arrive!” Sehun declared, and interpreted Kyungsoo’s silence and confused eyebrow raise as a sign to continue. “Like, I’ve been dating my boyfriend for quite some time now and I’ve literally been dying to meet you ever since Jongin mentioned you. I have so many ideas for double dates! Like, me and Jongin could teach our beginner boyfriends a routine and have it professionally judged to see who’s noob does it better! Or, we could have an ice cream eating contest. Maybe a couple’s movie night and popcorn throwing contest. The possibilities are endless!”

 

Kyungsoo was so relieved by Sehun’s enthusiasm that he didn’t even have the heart to point out that he wasn’t a very competitive person. He just smiled and nodded.

 

Sehun kept on rambling about his personal life and how ridiculous it was that neither he nor Jongin were allowed to live a fairly normal life outside of skating and how the press and their fanbase should mind their own business and treat them like people and yada yada yada when Kyungsoo noticed how Jongin was back on the ice. Suddenly, the regular pop music stopped playing and Jongin stepped into a gracious position in the middle of the ice as classical music started to play.

 

There weren’t many people on the ice right now, it was lunch time and most people had either given up for the day or gone to visit the cafeteria. The few who were left noticed that something was happening and skated to the sides of the ice rink. A few girls in their early teenage years swooped up their cellphones and started to record Jongin, who was now starting to dance.

 

His movements were light. Kyungsoo’s hands turned into tense fists and he watched in breathless awe how Jongin started to move across the ice as if he didn’t belong in this world. 

 

“Wow, he’s really spoiling us today. Free skate, who’d have thought.” Sehun murmured, but Kyungsoo was too immersed in watching Jongin to reply. The music was classical and seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t seem to place it.

 

Although Jongin wasn’t wearing a costume he sure looked like the prince he seemed to be portraying. The nickname Ice Prince was no joke, Kyungsoo thought as Jongin landed his first jump and kept on skating as if his skates had lifted from the ice and caused him to dance in mid-air. 

 

“That’s a triple axel. Look at that, a quad toe, mine’s way better though. That spiral position is more graceful than most girls’. Just look at that phony Biellmann spin, my god, I have no idea why he prioritises this over his quads.” Sehun commented as the program went on and Kyungsoo nodded although he didn’t understand a word. Skating lingo was difficult to keep up with, even more so when you were watching the most beautiful man you’d ever seen perform something dedicated to you. 

 

When the music went into crescendo, Kyungsoo inhaled sharply and his jaw hung open. Jongin left the ice and soared. He stayed in the position for what felt like several seconds, head tilted, legs stretched and arms positioned behind him as if they were wings. In that moment, two things hit Kyungsoo. One of them was Sehun’s fist in an attempt to bring him back to Earth. 

 

The other was an insight. Kim Jongin really was the prince of the ice, but not only that. He was also king of Kyungsoo’s heart.

 

Jongin finished his program without a single mistake. Well, Kyungsoo knew essentially nothing about skating but Sehun hadn’t explicitly pointed any out and he definitely seemed like the type to jump at the chance to expose and humiliate his best friend in front of said friend’s boyfriend. People applauded and although Jongin made an attempt to skate over to where Kyungsoo was sitting, his path was blocked by the girls that had been filming him. He was quickly surrounded by nearly every single person still on the ice, total beginners that stumbled their way over to him and graceful skating girls alike.

 

“While he sorts that out I’ll go and set up my music and get warmed up. Prepare for a program that’ll blow your mind even more!” Sehun declared and walked away. 

 

After a few minutes Jongin eventually made his way to the benches, hand on his neck and a slightly embarrassed look on his face. He put on his guards and walked up the stairs to where Kyungsoo was sitting. 

 

“Come. Quickly.” he said and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand. How Jongin could walk faster down a couple of stairs while wearing skates than Kyungsoo who was wearing his normal shoes didn’t even surprise the latter.

 

Jongin lead Kyungsoo down a hallway and eventually into a locker room that was empty. Jongin then dragged him further inside and made sure the door was closed before leaning against a locker and look at Kyungsoo with a face that signaled some kind of guilt.

 

“What about Sehun? He’s supposed to skate now.” Kyungsoo asked, carefully slipping his free hand into Jongin’s.

 

“He’s gotta warm up first. He can wait. Today was supposed to be about us. By the way, Sehun, he… I chickened out before, but I meant to introduce you properly because… Uh… He knows about…”

 

“Us.” Kyungsoo interrupted and smiled at Jongin’s face that went from guilty to surprised. “He told me when we watched you skate. He also tried to talk me into going on crazy competitive double dates.” he laughed and moved a little closer. Jongin was standing on his skates and was even taller than he used to be in comparison to Kyungsoo. The latter liked it. A lot. 

 

“Yeah, he’s very stubborn that way. Sehun may come off strongly, but he’s without a doubt my closest friend and a great support to have. We sort of navigate this crazy business together. Although, he enjoys the media coverage a tad more than I do.” Jongin said and pulled Kyungsoo into an embrace. 

 

They stayed like that for a minute or so, before Kyungsoo pulled away. He looked Jongin in the eyes for a bit and he then slid his hands around Jongin’s neck and pulled him down in order to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s gorgeous lips.

 

Jongin answered enthusiastically by pulling Kyungsoo’s head closer and letting his hands wander down the shorter boy’s chest until they ended up grabbing the belt. Tracing the contours of it while still kissing, he ended up with his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips and pulled him the final centimeters so their bodies were once again pressed together.

 

The position wasn’t very comfortable at all. Jongin had to bend down a lot more than he usually did when kissing his shorter boyfriend and his skates made him unable to press his lower body into Kyungsoo’s effortlessly nearly impossible. But none of them had a single care in the world about the discomfort right then. 

 

Because in that moment, it was just the little things that mattered. The taste of coffee on Kyungsoo’s breath. How Jongin didn’t flinch at Kyungsoo’s cold hands around his neck. Jongin giggling a little before making the kiss deeper. Kyungsoo’s tongue finding its way around with ease. Jongin almost losing his balance when trying to pull Kyungsoo even closer to him. Kyungsoo laughing. Jongin laughing. Kyungsoo looking up at Jongin with the cutest grin the taller boy had ever had the pleasure to gaze upon. 

Suddenly, the air between them changed. A new sort of tension they hadn’t had the time to explore in their two-month long relationship had now hit them with full force. Jongin boldly tugged at Kyungsoo’s lower lip and the sensation that brought to Kyungsoo’s entire body was too overwhelming to dismiss. A locker room wasn’t where any of them had pictured their first time getting really physical, but at that point they were both too far gone to care.

 

Jongin was surprised when the adorably clumsy Kyungsoo he knew suddenly pulled away and dropped to his knees. What came over him he’d no idea about, but it was indeed a force to powerful to ignore and although he didn’t recognize himself he wanted to explore this new side of himself. 

 

With a swift motion he pulled down the skater’s pants and to his great satisfaction Jongin was already starting to get hard. Ignoring the same situation that was going on in his own pants, he looked up and asked a silent question. Jongin nodded and Kyungsoo suggestively licked his lips before he got to work.

 

He started by licking the shaft all the way from the bottom to the top. He allowed his tongue to swirl around the head for a while before licking all the way back down. He kept on doing this for as long as it took for Jongin to let out a moan of frustration and gently tug at Kyungsoo’s head in order to show him where he craved his lips right now. Kyungsoo did as suggested, happy to have teased Jongin to the limit of what he could take, and took the fully erect cock halfway into his mouth.

 

This caused the previously so gracefully stable Jongin to completely lose his balance. He stumbled backwards and sat down on a bench a few meters back. Kyungsoo didn’t mind; this would shield them from being discovered in case someone should burst through the door. He almost ran after Jongin and dropped to his knees once again, almost sliding on the ground like a rockstar beginning an epic guitar solo. This time he didn’t hesitate for a moment before taking Jongin deep into his mouth again.

 

“Soo… Kyungsoo…” Jongin whispered, one hand in Kyungsoo’s hair and the other covering his own mouth to keep from making too much noise. “I had no idea this side of you existed but I am extremely happy it does.”

 

“I didn’t either, but I like it too” Kyungsoo said in between the sucking. “Seeing you skate was such a gift. Now I just want to give back.”

 

Jongin laughed and threw his head back as Kyungsoo took as much of his long shaft into his mouth as possible. Kyungsoo flicked his tongue against it while he allowed the head of the cock to glide against his palate. The sensation was making Jongin breathe faster and faster, to Kyungsoo’s great satisfaction. He decided it was time to advance. 

 

With the hand that wasn’t grabbing Jongin’s ass, Kyungsoo started to massage the root of Jongin’s cock. He jerked him off slowly while sucking on the head and sped up the motion gradually. His head bobbed up and down and both his jaw and wrist were starting to feel tired but he had no intention of stopping now. He kept going and Jongin kept breathing as Kyungsoo rocked his world over and over again.

 

“I’m… So close… Soo, I…” Jongin gasped and Kyungsoo looked up at him to show that he got the message. He kept on sucking and jerking until Jongin’s fists both dug into his shoulders and he threw his head back in a silent moan. Kyungsoo went as deep has he could and swallowed the warmth that filled his throat. It didn’t taste much when taking it deeper, he’d read somewhere, and he kept on sucking and licking until he felt Jongin relax on the bench. He licked up the cum he’d missed and then carefully stood up and and sat down on the bench next to his boyfriend whose chest was heaving up and down. 

 

“That… Was amazing…” Jongin managed to get out and turned to give Kyungsoo a long and sweet kiss. “You’re amazing.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re the amazing one.” Kyungsoo said. “But just because I’m clumsy in the outside world doesn’t mean I don’t know my way around… This…” he added, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed for no apparent reason.

 

“Well, whatever this was I’d like to get know more of it.” Jongin laughed and kissed him again.

 

“We should head back.” Kyungsoo whispered with his lips still touching Jongin’s. “Sehun seems like the type who’d come looking for us any moment.”

 

Jongin nodded. “He’s very stubborn. Maybe we can continue this later? At your place”

 

“I’d love that.” Kyungsoo replied, suddenly feeling very hot.

 

“Great. Let’s go.” Jongin said and planted a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead before grabbing his hand and walking out of the locker room. 

 

“What music does he use by the way?” Kyungsoo asked while walking down the long hallway. “Based on your contrasting personalities I’d guess he’s into more contemporary music.”

 

“Well, yeah. His theme for this year is 90’s classics and depending on which program he does you’ll either get to hear a remix of Ice Ice Baby or Bootylicious…” Jongin said and after a moment of silence they both burst out laughing. Jongin squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand and pushed the door to the rink open. Together they stepped back into the ice cold arena but with Jongin’s hand in his and the way his skin could still remember the feeling of Jongin’s kisses, Kyungsoo felt warmer than ever. 

 


End file.
